Some embodiments described herein relate generally to systems, methods and apparatus with bi-stable display tags.
Known systems exist for updating bi-stable displays. Such systems, however, can frequently use battery power, causing rapid depletion of onboard batteries and/or can use additional cabling to provide power to local switch and outlet controllers. Other systems can use a device requesting to update the bi-stable display to be paired or otherwise previously authorized by the bi-stable display. Alternatively, such a device can require authorization from a user of the bi-stable display for each update.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems, methods and apparatus for use and updating of bi-stable displays.